Love Is Just A Four Letter Word
by AbsoluteDevotion
Summary: Blair thought love was just a fairy tale, you know angels and demons, fairies. Not true, certainly not real. But then she meets an angel, Castiel. And truth is, don't we live in a fairy tale already? So why would love be so far away?
1. Prologue

**So this is a story I made for my best friends b-day. She loves Castiel and I decided to make it for her. She liked it, but I would also like to hear your thought's on it so review please. I hope you guys like it.**

**

* * *

Also I don't own Supernatural, just the plot

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Love is just a four letter word. Or at least that what I've always thought. True love was for fairy tails, non real. I never got to see it, so why should I believe it. My life I have fought demons, seen people cry and lived the worst life under the control of the demons.

So why would someone expect me to love, to have compassion for someone. I would have thought that to be ludicrous, stupid. Screaming at anyone who dared plant the idea. But maybe I was wrong...

* * *

_**Review Please **_


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is Chapter One. Hope you guys like it. Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**There's always a beginning**

I stared at Dean, having him as my charge was the worst thing that could happen. But it was do or die I didn't have much of a choice when it came to choosing who. Somehow hell was interested in Dean I would expect it to be Sam since he had their blood but who was I to judge demon covens, especially the one's who wanted to Lucifer triumph , they would do anything and everything to accomplish that, even put me a seer without absolutely no demon blood in her, which could be taken as not trusting to help them. Of course they wouldn't want to face the angel, Castiel, if things weren't to turn as they would want.

I continued my stake out, Dean was grinning after successfully winning to a Wendigo . As always he made some rude comment and Sam hit him in the back of the head. I stared amused. They were quite a show when I forgot why I was watching them. Castiel appeared in front of them, looking around as if trying to find me. I quickly hid further back into the wall.

He, I had to be careful about. I could hold up my shield but with his 'angel abilities' it could be hard. Especially for the fact that the spring equinox was coming in two weeks. Each day my powers would get weaker. And on the Equinox I would practically be able to do nothing. I hadn't dared talk to the demons about this. They could pass so much hurt through a tattoo they had branded on my skin. God only know what they would do to me if they knew that I was Human for a day. They found inflicting pain on others fun and recreational.

"Dean, there is someone watching us" said Castiel bringing me out of my thoughts. I cursed inwardly. I had to leave. But trying to leave without them noticing was going to be hard. I focused all my energy in creating an Illusion in front of them, then quickly headed off. Just as I was leaving I turned around and found Castiel looking at me not at the illusion. His piercing blue eyes imprinting my face in his mind so he could find me. He was about to follow me but I activated the portal in my necklace.

I landed in my loft with a thud on the floor. I now had to be extra careful, because he would we able to spot me easily. Things always have a way to complicate themselves on the worst times. Still I put my thoughts at the back of my head and started sending the information to the coven. I excluded the part about Castiel finding me. After I knew they would be satisfied, I went to take a shower. And fell asleep thinking about all the crap I would have to do tomorrow.

…...

Next morning I found that they had decided to apparently go shopping to one of Dean's whims. I found it weird but with the headache that I had, I wouldn't care if he came dancing in pink dress. I kept my place hidden observing them from afar. They seemed to be looking around more then you should do in a store, I was hiding in a ally. But just as I caught on that it was a trap, Castiel morphed in front of me. I was taken aback as he placed a hand against my neck, clearly meaning, 'don't try to run away'. Pulling innocent acts never worked but I tried.

"Who are you ?" I asked. He seemed indifferent, but from what I had observed through the last week, he always seemed that way.

"Who are you?" he countered.

"Why don't you let me go?" I said pulling back.

"You can't stop the act you are doing, I sense a demon" he said. My anger spit up, I never tolerated people who called me a demon. I glared at him menacingly.

"Let's get one thing clear. I am not a demon. And if you are so ever to call me one again, I won't hesitate to kill you".

" If you aren't one of them, then what are you?" asked Castiel.

"I'm not going to answer your question. Either you kill me or they will do it eventually. But I'm not going to waste what's left of my time answering you" I spat back. He sighed and placed two fingers to my temple. He tried to push in my mind to get in but using all my force I kept him out.

"Don't, please" I said, my mind was to always be kept shut from anyone else. At my plea he seemed to back off. My body needed energy. I tried really hard to stay conscious, but my body won and I shot off falling against Castiel...

The next time I woke up I noticed that it was night, at least from what I could tell. And I was not in my room, but in a random house. I quickly sat up staring around, there perched on a chair was Castiel. His eyes were closed but he wasn't sleeping.

* * *

**Review to make a better world.**


	3. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2, hope you guys like it. And please review, tell me your likes and dislikes please.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Am I endangered by you**

"Didn't you trust me enough to let me stay on my own" I asked sarcastically. He merely shrugged.

"I am... taking care of you. You did faint in my arms"he said. I looked at him annoyed.

"I am not a damsel in distress, Castiel" I said. He ignored me.

"So you know my name. Can I have the pleasure of knowing yours?" he asked.

"Blair Williams" I answered. Him knowing my name really made no difference to me.

"Blair, I really need to know why you were spying on us. I can help you too" he said and I scoffed.

"Help me. When was there someone to help me when they took me, or when they forced me to work for them. As you can see I don't rely on others, never got me anywhere".

"I didn't know back then, but let's make a deal. I won't let them hurt you if you tell me". The thought was appealing, 'why not' I thought.

"Okay, but trust me I am not doing this for my sake" I said.

"Then, Blair what are you doing here?" He asked.

"For some reason, Hell is interested in Dean they sent me to come and spy on him. I guess they're choosing the right time to attack or something. I just know they are a Demon coven who want Lucifer to win at the apocalypse. I don't know why they need Dean and I'm not really allowed to ask questions about it, but they do" I answered. He seemed to ponder the thought but said nothing about it.

"Why did they send you?" he said.

"They said that since I was seer it would be good because I could send them the information without having to go to them".

"And you agreed to this?". Now I looked at him annoyed.

" If you haven't noticed yet I was _forced. _I wasn't really asked if I wanted to. And to make sure that I wouldn't run away they branded my arm with this tattoo. They can inflict pain through it; enough to render me unconscious until they could find me again" I said showing him the tattoo that was on my upper arm.

That was when Castiel finally stood up and came to my side. He took my arm softly in his hand and inspected the tattoo. He placed his hand over it and chanted something softly that I didn't catch and the mark disappeared, but in it's place came a mark of two intersected wings. It was another tattoo but I thought it was better than the demon tattoo so didn't mention it.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"The only ones who can truly counterattack demon spells are angels. Did you not get that from all the spying that you were doing?" I noticed that he attempted to a joke, so I chuckled lightly and smiled.

"Guess not. Must have been on my day off." I countered.

"Are you hungry? Dean must have food here" he said.

"Are they here" Castiel nodded.

"Do they know?" he nodded again.

"Great. Do they have thoughts of killing me?" I asked.

"No. But if they try I will stop them" he assured.

"Yeah, thanks" I said skeptically.

"Do you not trust me" he asked.

"I don't trust anyone. It's my trademark" I said in retort.

I stood up, gladly I was fully dressed; and followed him. That's when I noted that I was in a house not a hotel room as they had been before. I stayed behind Castiel so I wouldn't get hit with any object that portray their hate toward me. Gladly nothing happened, that was until we reached the kitchen. Sam and Dean where at the kitchen table, once they saw me their faces turned into glares

"So she finally woke up, Cas" said Dean. "Dean, calm down, it's not what you think".

"Has this girl been spying on us for demons" he asked, and Castiel said nothing.

"Then it's exactly what I thought" he finished. "She's a demon"

"I'm not a demon, I didn't do it because I wanted to, you idiot. But preferably if the choice was to spy or die than I would choose the latter" I said my anger spiking up. At that his face seemed to falter.

"Yes it wasn't what you thought" I answered glaring.

"I told you to calm down, Dean" said Castiel with a sigh.

Sam chose this moment to stand up and stand up in front of me. He extended his hand and said: "hello, I'm Sam". I let out a chuckle, this guy acted completely oblivious even though I knew he thought the same before, but it was still refreshing. "Blair Williams" I said shaking his hand.

"You must excuse my brother, he doesn't have manners" he said and Dean scoffed.

"Don't worry I understand why he would hate me. His feelings show it clearly" I answered.

"What now you're getting into my mind" he said annoyed. "I don't get in your mind I just feel what you feel and associated with what I know. Thought, I can't really control it. Only you can hide them if you want".

"And how can I do that?" he asked. "Meditating" he gave a grunt of disgust and I hid my laughter.

"Sam, could you get, Blair something to eat" asked Castiel.

"You don't need to do that" I said.

"It's no problem" said Sam. Castiel took a chair out offering me to sit and so I did, seeing as they were actually glad to do it.

The phone in my pocket started vibrating and I took it out, once I saw the caller I.D. I was sure my face got drained of color.

"Are you okay?" asked Castiel.

"It's them. I think they finally figured out that I don't have the tattoo" I said to Castiel.

"Should I answer?" I asked them. But before anyone could answer Dean took my phone flipped it open and answered.  
"Hello" he said, waited and closed the phone.

"Now they think you're dead. Your welcome" he said. And I smiled maybe he was not that bad. But as good moments never last a vision racked through me.

I gasped at the pain that hit me right through it. I could hear their voices but I couldn't see them. I saw the vision. It was Lucifer, he was killing everybody. Just as I looked up I saw Lucifer driving his sword through Castiel. Pain shot through my whole body.

"Oh God" I said.

"Blair, what do you see?" I heard Castiel, knowing now I was a seer.

"Lucifer " I muttered but dared not to tell what was happening to Castiel. I wanted the vision to end. Seeing as Castiel was being slashed and hurt.

My whole body was trembling. Suddenly my vision came back. I was nauseous I placed my head between my legs and took a deep breath.

"They're getting worse" I commented.

"What?" asked Dean.

"The visions, the apocalypse is nearing and in every vision I have of it Lucifer kills everyone. I just don't know how. It's so frustrating" I said.

"Blair, are you sure you're okay? Do you still want the food?" asked Sam.

"You went through all the trouble, plus I am really hungry" I said. He laughed and place a plate full of food in front of me. I dug in, not having eating in since morning.

"A girl with an appetite I like that" said Dean.

"Dean do you have no respect for our guest" said Castiel.

"Yeah dude, cant you at least wait a few hours before hitting on a girl" conceded Sam.

"What are you guys talking about, I'm not hitting on her. I just commented something" he tried to defend himself.

"Well, Dean given your history. We would think that you're hitting on her" said Sam.

"You guys really fight over trivial things" I said.

* * *

Review


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please review you all know how much that means to me. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

**Meet Containment**

They had let me use the bathroom of the house. I looked at my complexion in the mirror, my skin was pale as ever, as I looked at myself I noticed how long my hair had grown. It was a dark black and waist length. My eyes contrasted my hair greatly being a bright lilac color.

I never thought life could be so controversial. First I was being hurt by demons, and now I was being taken cared by a very good looking and very off limits angel. Couldn't life just be normal. 'But then it wouldn't be fun and exciting' I thought. Seeing Castiel's death worried me deeply everyone I saw who died ended up that way.

And on top of that the equinox was really starting to annoy me. Since it sends my powers into a frenzy like before with the vision. And I could feel it slipping, my magic. I just wished it wouldn't be a moment when I needed to help them.

I still hadn't figured what I was going to do. Castiel had said that he would help me, but he was Dean's charge, so how should I know if he could really help.

After a mental fight with myself I decided to come out of the bathroom as I knew Castiel was waiting for me. He was sitting at the same chair as before I sat parallel

to him on the bed.

"So, one question, where an I supposed to go now?" I asked.

"Actually I thought that through, you'll be staying a hotel close to here. The rooms already picked out. I put charms on it so no one... unwanted can get in" he answered.

"So, you are expecting me to live in a hotel for what, until you catch them, or maybe my whole life" I said highly annoyed.

He sighed. "Blair I promised you safety, it's not always comfortable" he said raising his voice.

"Yes well, I could guess that nothing in my life would be so. You know the reason I am still alive is because I promised my mother that I would not kill myself. But trust this I would rather spent an eternity in hell than go through what has happened to me, Castiel" I said. He looked like he had no words for what I said.

"Look you don't have to say anything. Just take me to this hotel I'm tired" he nodded and moved closer. Placed to fingers to my brow, after a rushed feeling we were at the hotel. I staggered back when we got there.

"Don't you own a car" I asked.

"I thought this would be faster" he answered. I scoffed annoyed. I raised an eyebrow as if to say 'when are we going'.

"Come on" he said in retort. We went up to a door and he pulled out the key opening the door. The room was nice, still if I could choose I wouldn't live in a hotel.

"So are you going already. Right now I don't want to face you, it's not so much I hate as it is that you have to be the bearer of bad news" I said reassuring that it was not by his mere presence. He looked remorseful, I knew he didn't want to do this, it was clear in what his emotions showed,still he had no choice, because death wasn't going to be his answer; and I had to suffer for that.

"Blair, I'm am sorry" I shook my head knowing he understood 'it wasn't his fault'.

"Castiel I chose this, you don't need to blame yourself for the things that I do. I may be acting like a bitch, but I'm just mad, what I am trying to say is I don't blame you for anything"he looked skeptical.

"I know but all this time, I only thought that the battle affected only us the ones that were fighting it. I knew that the people in this world could get hurt. But I never thought about it in this sense in how could people get used by others" he answered.

"People that have nothing with the war will always get involve. Usually wars are a two person fight that is fought by the ones who follow them. And rarely there is neutral in it" he seemed to take thought into what I said and nodded.

"Maybe you're right" he conceded.

"Though I wish I were wrong" I said, as being wrong at this moment would be so much better. "So go, now".

"Do you need anything" he ask. I shook my head muttering as he left "nothing that you can give me".


	5. Chapter 4

**Another Chapter aren't I wonderful please review.**

**Chapter 4**

**Mind Slips**

I stared at the sealing boredom overtook me, again. Five days here and it felt like I was going to be sick. Seeing the same four cream colored walls and dark brown dull furniture. The feeling of going out was so strong that sometimes I walked to the door,my hand on the knob. But I knew that if I went out they could find me as the seals could not protect me. I ordered room service, according to Castiel I could take the cart into the room it wouldn't matter.

Speaking of the angel I hadn't seen him in four days, he came the next day I was here, and since then I hadn't seen him. I wished to talk to someone, see something outside, I was even considering screwing it all and going out. But something stopped me, you could call it a inner voice or the whisper of subconscious, but I didn't do it.

I sometimes entertained myself watching visions but they weren't always good to see. Right now I laid on the couch, but bolted upright as Castiel appeared.

"Do you ever care to knock?" I said annoyed, but who could blame after being here for five days.

"Not really, no" he answered indifferently and I glared at him.

" Is there any reason you're here?".

"Wanted to know if you want to go out? I could sense your discomfort miles away" he answered smoothly, without missing a beat.

"Yes" I answered immediately.

"Then, come on" he said raising to fingers.

I groaned in discontent, " really do we have to go that way".

"I don't really know any other, so that would be a yes" he answered.

"You know sometimes I wish you were evil, so I could put a bullet in your head" I said annoyed as I walked over to him.

"Yes, but dreams never do come true" he answered and teleported us, giving me no time to say all I wanted, which included snarky remarks and very bad words.

As we came back to ground, sweet ground, I noticed he was laughing at my frustration in other words: him.

I decided to ignore him and took a look at my surroundings. We were in a park, though it would not be my first choice but still it seamed like the best idea, it was calm so I could just relax.

I looked for a bench and sat down, I noticed Castiel's presence beside me. I sighed breathing in the air, closing my eyes and resting my head back.

"Thank you" I found myself saying. I opened an eye to find him smiling at me.

"Your welcome".

Just as I was about to say something his cellphone started ringing. He quickly took it out answering 'hello'. He listened intently and then said: "Okay, I'll be right there" he answered.

"Blair we have to leave" he said and I looked at him irritated.

"Were are we going?" I asked.

"I am going to take you back to the hotel and then I am going to Bobby's house" he answered.

"I really don't want to go back, can I come with you" I asked.

"Blair-" he started but I cut him off.

"I can help and if anything I'll just stay in a corner quite... just please I think I would explode if I went back there now" I said pleadingly.

I would never know if it was something in my voice, or in my eyes that made him nod , I sighed in relief not having to see that cursed hotel room. He didn't say anything as he placed his fingers on my brow and we were off.

…...

Once we got to Bobby's house, aka the house I was before, I was met with the disapproving gazes from Dean and Sam, I stood awkwardly beside Castiel, since I knew the moment they saw me they were slightly annoyed at the angel, but he seamed to pay them no mind.

"Cas you tell me about keeping her safe but you bring her while we're hunting a possible demon, do you see anything wrong with that?" said Dean. So Castiel gossiped about me.

"Dean that's not important right now, where is the demon" Dean looked like he was not going to let it go but still obliged to what he was asked. I followed them, but was stopped.

"Go sit down, I'll be right back" said Castiel and I nodded sitting on the closest couch. I heard a strangled cry and closed my eyes trying to ignore it. I knew the demon was lying to him, if the means to use torture weren't enough I could feel his dishonest feelings from where I was.

After about ten minutes, they came back to where I was with defeated faces, I knew it was because the demon wouldn't talk. But I could actually help.

"Can I try to help?" I asked.

"I don't really think you can" said Castiel.

"Trust me I can, but since all of you have a superiority complex you probably won't let me" I commented and they seamed to be contemplating.

"The let's give you a shot go ahead" said Dean, Castiel glared at him but both of us ignored him and I walked into the room where the demon was. I was disgusted by everything his presence, the blood and his feeling because they were all enlaced with corruption and evil.

The demon looked at me right in the eye, and laughed.

"So you bring a girl to do your job, you hunters get more pathetic by the day" the demon snarled. I ignored him at turned to Dean.

"What do you need to know?" I asked him.

"The place where his mentor is staying so we can kill him once and for all" he answered.

"I told you, might as well kill me because I won't tell you" the demon said.

I looked at him straight in the eyes and said: "you won't have to tell me I have other ways of gathering information" and with that I pushed into his mind. He yelped out in pain grabbing his head, he tried to break eye contact but failed. And I looked through his thoughts.

"What are you doing?" The demon screamed, and finally I found what I was looking for and I let go of his mind. He wanted to kill me, that was evident and I think with enough rage filled move, he could break the binds he was in; so I left the room.

"What was that?" asked Dean.

"I slipped into his mind. It usually doesn't hurt that much. But since he was trying to fight it off, I hurt him a lot" I answered.

They soaked in the information I knew that were a little disturbed by the information but otherwise said nothing of the matter.

"Did you get the address?" Castiel was the first to speak.

"Yeah I did he has a really weak mind shield so I was ab;e to get through easily" I knew that at this moment Castiel was the only one who understood me being capable of doing the same.

"Okay then, let's go" said Dean clapping his hands. I followed them and stopped quickly after they did.

"You're not coming Blair" said Castiel in a dead set tone. I glared at him.

"Yes I am" I said stubbornly.

He sighed, which he seemed to do often with me. Took me by the upper arm and led me to an empty room. I suddenly understood why demons feared angels, anger etched his face and the look in his eyes was lethal.


	6. Chapter 5

**So this is chapter 5, tell me should I keep writing? Do you like it? Or does it suck? I want to know so please review**.

**Chapter 5**

**Worry**

"Why are you so intent on hurting yourself? I want to keep you safe, I promised after all and you want to go hunting demons and making further enemies." he reprimanded me.

"I want to help Castiel, and I want to get rid of them. I went through hell because of them and I want revenge. If you are going to be this way, then just forget it, forget the damn deal! Now I am going to help them so let me go" when I said that he seemed to take notice that he was gripping my arm tightly, he loosened the hold but did not release me completely.

"I made a promise, I can't break it no matter how much you want to. Please just let me do this one with them. Maybe next time I'll let you help further, but I think this demon is connected to the ones who took you" I looked at him straight in the eye not wanting to be the one to break eye contact, but what I saw in his eyes made me want to turn my head in embarrassment, he was concerned for me. He didn't want me to get hurt.

I felt stupid for agreeing to his choice, I thought it was a loss of my will power; but I found myself nodding.

"There's just one thing. I don't have a definite address I can lead you there from what I saw." He pondered over the thought and slowly he said...

"If you let me I can get the thoughts from your mind. I couldn't from his because they're immune to some of our powers" he answered and I was suddenly aware of what he was asking of me. He wanted me to lower the shield in my mind and let him in.

"If you dare see anything else I swear I will kill you" he nodded. And so I did slowly I let go. He gripped the part where the tattoo he made was and I felt a surge of energy through me. I rested my head against his chest because it felt like it would burst from the pain.

"Blair don't fight it, I will not see anything else, I promise" I have never taken the word of a person before but I did and it didn't hurt anymore. But there was an uncomfortable feeling as I felt Castiel in my head. And just as it started it stopped. He kissed my for head quickly.

"Thank You, Blair" he said and left me there on the floor, gasping loudly. He had an impeccable timing when leaving, I chuckled lightly so I wouldn't cry. What was this angel doing to me? How could he make me do things so easily?

…...

It wasn't about 20 minutes later that I came out of the room, since I just felt like sulking. I was met by a not so old man in a wheel chair. That's when I became I aware that I was in a strangers house.

"So you're the girl they found" he commented.

"Yes, I'm Blair Williams, you are?" I said.

"Call me Bobby" he answered.

"Nice to meet you. So are you a hunter as well?".

"Was, till..."he said looking down at his legs.

"You'll get them back" I muttered unconsciously. And he stared at me astonished.

I felt like hitting my head against the wall, what I said was probably true, but I couldn't explain to him now that what I say unconsciously usually comes true, so I went with the latter.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking out loud" I answered. He seemed skeptical but otherwise didn't push the subject.

"Make yourself at home" he said and rolled off.

I sat on the couch laying my head back, I didn't know what to do continue sulking, or drift to sleep so my dreams could annoy me. But I didn't do neither because I heard a loud crash come from somewhere in the house. I sat up alerted, and then I felt it a clear demon presence. Cursing I took the weapon closest to me, which thank God was a long knife.

With each step I took the presence felt stronger so I knew I was going the right way. When I got closer I saw that Bobby wasn't conscious, and just to my luck there were four demons, so attacking wasn't the best course of action.

"She must be here. That damn bitch why is she so hard to track" I heard the demon say. I decided that staying and listening to the conversation was only going to get me killed so I walked as quietly as I could to the room that Castiel had taken me before and

closed the door. Luckily I found a maker in one of the drawers and started writing markings that wouldn't let the demons come in here. Or at least it could stall them.

My pride told me not to call to Castiel, but my surviving instinct decided to do otherwise. I used the tattoo as a psych link and called at him through my mind.

'Castiel, listen to me. There are four demons here. I think they came because they linked the place through the other demon. I can keep myself safe for a few minutes but I can't take them on myself, so please help me' I send the message, hoping he would get it.

'Blair. Are you okay?' he asked in my mind, how could we? Talking through the mind was really hard.

'Yes, I'm fine they haven't come into the room I am in' I said.

"Thank God" the voice came right in front of me and I looked up.

"Come on we have lo leave" he said advancing toward me.

"No, we have to help Bobby. He's in there and no Castiel he's not dead" I said knowing what he was thinking.

"Blair" he said menacingly. But I just shook my head.

"I called you because I couldn't take them all myself. But if you don't want to, then I'll do it myself. I will not let him die" I said.

I gripped the knife in my hand tighter and said: "so what are you going to do?".

"If you won't change your mind then I guess I'll fight as well" and with I opened the door. I was immediately met with two demons. One cut me me on the back close to my hip and I staggered, but I quickly moved drove the knife through his throat, instantly killing him. The other was going to strike me through the back but Castiel quickly got him before he could hurt me. Two stood before us but before Castiel or I could charge. The fell to floor, and Dean and Sam stood behind with guns

"You guys okay?" asked Dean.

"Yeah go check on Bobby, they didn't kill him. But I don't know if they hurt him" I said and they nodded to do just that.

"Castiel, I got cut can you help me" I said, I knew he would go hysteric later but I wasn't going to walk around with a sash bleeding on my back.

He inhaled deeply when he saw it, he was probably keeping from telling me 'I told you so' because I would leave letting the wound untended.

He took my wrist softly in his hand and pulled me to a couch. He left and came back with a first aid kit. Everything else passed in complete silence, as I pulled up my shirt so he could have better access to the wound and as he bandage it up making sure it would heal.

Dean came through the door a few minutes later.

"How's Bobby I asked. Dean smiled encouragingly and assured me that everything was okay.

"Blair, thanks for you know helping out" Dean said and I nodded.

"Hey if you want to stay here tonight, we have a guest room so just make yourself at home".

"Yeah thanks, I don't know how much more my body can take of that teleporting thing it really annoys the hell out of me" Dean laughed.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Castiel express isn't the best way to travel" he said in retort.

"Both of you love to make fun of me don't you?" Dean and I just nodded laughing at Castiel expression of pure irritation.

"That's part of the reason that we are getting along right now" I said.

"I am going to go to the kitchen I'll be right back" we didn't know if Castiel was saying that to get out of here or if he was serious, which just made Dean and me laugh harder.

"Does he get bothered that easily?" I asked him.

"No, actually. But he probably did because of you".

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He seems overprotective off you., Also he speaks of you often. I think he wants to leave the best impression of himself to you" Dean answered.

"You're right about the over protective thing. I try to talk to him about it but he says that he just doesn't want me to get hurt, and... well it makes me feel guilty".

"Well I'm no Dr. Phil but try talking to him and if it doesn't work then knock some sense into him" he said putting his hand in a fist.

"I would rather try to refrain from violence if possible" I answered and Dean just shrugged.

"Any way where's the guestroom. I just want to go to sleep" I said and followed Dean as he motioned to. Once in the room I shut the door. And softly laid on the bed stomach down. I should make a warning sign for other people. Beware Angels: they screw your life up.


	7. Chapter 6

**So here is the next chapter. Sorry that I didn't update but my computer charger broke and had to wait to get that fix, since I had the chapter in my laptop and I am stupid enough to not use a pen drive jeje :). But enough about be... enjoy. **

**Oh and as always review please.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Why do you have to go and...?**

I gradually started to spend more time at Bobby's house helping out with a few problems, Castiel sometimes made a bit of a fuss, but was much better with letting me help. But when he got overprotective who was I if not to ignore him, so I did.

Also a new discovery, Dean and I were practically kindred spirits, to better say it he was my long lost brother. Sam and I also got along, though usually we talked more when we were working on something.

Castiel hadn't been back in a few hours, I was expecting him to come by an minute though I didn't expect to be met with a drunk Castiel and Dean. They both staggered dangerously and I called for Sam.

"What the hell did they do?" asked Sam as he walked through the door.

"How much you want to bet that Dean got Castiel drunk" I said and Sam just nodded.

"Hey, I got myself drunk. Dean just... helped" said Castiel as they both nodded in some understanding they had together.

"Yes Castiel, but who bought the drink" he looked like he was going to say something but quickly stopped.

"You got me there, Blair." he answered.

"I'll take Dean and you take Castiel" Said Sam and I agreed.

I put my arm beneath Castiel's shoulder and started to walk to my room.

"Castiel, seriously, why did you drink?" I asked. And he laughed humorlessly.

"Dean said it helps when you have problems. Right now I feel nauseous and dizzy so I would believe that he was wrong" Castiel answered.

"Well apart from you sheer stupidity and lack of will power, what problems do you have?" I asked making conversation.

"I would believe it to be everything that occupies my mind" he answered.

"Castiel we all have a lot of things in our minds that cause us problems" I said.

"I wish it were different things, but it's just one that keeps repeating itself over and over. Making everything else less important" he answered.

"And what is that?" I asked now curious as to what he was talking about, but he just shook his head.

"I can't tell you" he answered and I was disappointed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because that part is the secret" he whispered in my ear, then chuckled. I shivered slightly at the feel of his warm breath on my neck.

Once at my room I tossed him at my bed. He shifted taking the pillow I used and breathed in the smell. I blushed brightly.

"Do you need anything, Castiel?" I asked trying to get out of the room quickly.

"So much, but painkillers would be great, love" he answered which just made me more uncomfortable. I quickly went down to find Sam in there with the same thing I was looking for.

"So, how's Dean?" I asked him as I motioned for the bottle to take out two pills.

"Same as always he doesn't change much when drunk" he answered.

"I wish I could say the same for Castiel". He shot me a curious smile.

"What happened with Castiel?".

"He's an affectionate drunk, love" I mimicked his voice in the last part, and Sam broke out laughing.

"Well good luck with that" he said and left. I went to get a cup of water and followed suit. Castiel looked up at me as I entered the room.

"You know I feel bad for you. Angels can't sleep it off" I commented.

"Yeah it sucks, as you guys say it" he answered swallowing both pills at ounce.

He stood up and said: " I'll be back in a few minutes" and with that left.

I decided to go take a shower since it was late in the night. It took me about 30 minutes since I didn't want to rush. As he promised Castiel was there, seated on my bed.

"Do you need anything, Castiel?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really" he answered.

"Um... then why are you here?" I asked.

"I don't really know" he answered.

"You really drank a lot didn't you"

"More than I should... are you mad at me?" he asked, and it astonished me, he thought that I would be mad because he got drunk.

"Why would I be?" I asked.

"I don't know you're usually mad at me" he answered.

"I do, don't I? Castiel don't take it personally, I am sometimes very short tempered and look for someone to take my anger out on, sadly it's usually you. But I don't hate you nor am I mad at you all the time".

"Oh, that's good to know" he said.

"Why?" I inquired.

"It just is. Look I am terribly drunk so I'll just leave you to what you are doing.".

"Then, goodnight Castiel" I said as I sat in my bed with a book to read.

I felt lips brush against my cheek, I shivered at the contact but Castiel quickly pulled away.

"Sweet Dreams, Blair" he said and left


	8. Chapter 7

**Two chapter today. Hope you like it. And review.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Why do you?**

I hoped that today Castiel wouldn't act so affectionate. He still hadn't come it was already noon. The wound on my back was hurting,but still hurt considerably.

"Hey Blair, got a new job. Wanted to see if you wanted to come because Dean pretty much a wreck" said Sam. And I nodded

We went to check the body. Once alone with the body I took a good look at it, there were deep slashes around the neck.

"What do you think caused this?".

"Well I'm not sure but I can tell you that the human died of demon possession and the demon died of a pretty powerful knife, because it has magic residue" I said.

"Magic residue?" Sam asked.

"The wound has a barely noticeable magic aura. Which is usually very impossible for it to happen, unless the weapon used is very powerful" I answered and he nodded in understanding.

"Can you see which demon did this?" he asked. I concentrated on looking through to see if I could get an image. And finally it stood out, and it was familiar to me a face that I had hoped never to see again.

"Yeah I know who it is, and I probably have a lead on who killed him" I said.

"Who is it?" Dean asked.

"The demon who 'employed' me" I said making air quotes.

"So are we going?" I asked.

"Blair we can just go to the demons house and start killing everybody" said Sam.

"That meaning that I can't go" I said.

"Blair, first Castiel would have my head. And you said that it was a clan we don't know how many there are, we both may not be enough to take them on" he answered.

He had a point, and I was going a bit over my head, just the thoughts of those demons made me want to kill them.

"Okay, then what do we do?" I asked.

"Let's go back to the house and make a plan. We have to talk with Castiel and Dean" he answered.

And with that we were on our way back.

…...

Castiel was at the house, I was glad because he just left being drunk and all could have done something reckless. Though he seemed to be avoiding my gaze. After about 30 minutes of avoiding me I walked up to him, we were currently alone since Sam had gone to wake Dean up.

"Okay, what is wrong with you?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"You been avoiding me since you got here".

"No I haven't" he tried to defend himself.

"Really because, you haven't met my eyes once since you got here, I walk to one side of the room and you go the opposite; I'm sorry isn't that called avoiding" I said.

"And what's the problem, you usually love it when I 'avoid' you. And now you decide to reprimand me. Choose one and stick with it?" he said coolly and I was surprised he was never this harsh. But he was saying the truth, when had I started caring about what he did.

"Look I'm sorry Blair. I have a horrible headache, and I am having a inner war with myself" why did he always do that? Why did he always apologized for things that weren't his fault.

"No, it's okay. Don't worry" I answered. Letting the subject drop and sat down. I didn't know why I wanted to comfort him. It was just so out of character for me, because I didn't rely on anybody and no one relied on me. So why was it so different with Castiel, I decided to pay it no mind to it now.

Gladly Dean and Sam decided to come down at that time so I wouldn't risk a awkward conversation with Castiel.

"Okay, what is the demon or thing this time?" asked Dean straight to the point.

"Well we know is the same demon that took Blair, and she says that she can help us find him" said Sam for me. I knew the look on Castiel even though I didn't look at his face, he wasn't taking this well, he was really an overprotective fool.

Me and Sam told him everything we knew and he agreed with Sam about not infiltrating the place without having a better picture of how many were in there. Then Dean decided that he could get no work done without a cup of coffee.

I knew Castiel wanted to speak to me alone so I stood up and went to next room knowing he would follow. When he was in front of me I crossed my arms.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked. He sighed and I could see that he was debating in his head whether to tell me or not.

"Blair I don't think that you should go" he said what I feared the most.

"No, not that again Castiel. I have to go, and you can't just tell me not to" I said.

"Blair it is not wise" he countered.

"Nothing that we do is wise. But we still do it anyway" I argued.

"Blair... please" he said.

"Don't so that again. Don't be such an idiot Castiel" he really was. How can he tell me that maybe he will lessen up in the whole overprotective thing and then just comes and tells me this.

"Blair I'm just trying to keep you safe. This demon forces you to work for him you are freed and then you just want to go back to his place".

"No this is different, I am going to fight not to get 'assign' another job" I had to hold my voice so I wouldn't scream at him.

"Blair it's practically..." but he never got to finish the sentence because I fell against him losing complete movement of my body. I felt as if my whole body had lost complete feeling. Castiel pleas for me to answer him started to sound lower and lower until I head nothing. My soul felt as if was separating from my body. And then I couldn't see anything.


	9. Chapter 8

**This is the end of the story. I wrote it all and finished it. Sorry it took so long but my computer was broken hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I woke up disorientated. My head was thrumming, I didn't know what had caused that feeling before but it was not an experience that I would do again. I looked around, I didn't recognize the room, and it didn't look like a hotel room.

At my visual exploration of the place I noticed something that caught my eye, a wedding picture; _my wedding picture. _ I quickly sat up, ignoring my pounding head.

It was me and Castiel. We were both facing each other he had his arms around my waist and my hands were on his chest, we stared lovingly into each others eyes. What the hell was this? Was it a fantasy or a dream?

But most of my questions were answered as I looked at a newspaper that was beside the picture. It read March 3, 2017. That was seven years after. Could I have traveled through time. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the shift of weight beside me. I did notice someone beside me when I was enveloped in a warm embrace.

"Are you okay? Is the something wrong with the baby?" Castiel asked. And I looked up shocked at his actions. But this was not the Castiel I knew. Then I registered what he said the baby. Almost afraid I looked at my stomach and there was a defined bump on my stomach.

"Blair are you okay?" he repeated. I finally found my voice.

"Uh, yes. Can you give me a moment?" I asked but didn't give him time to answered as I left to the first door I found. Gladly it was the bathroom so he wouldn't be so suspicious. I closed the door and fell against it. What the hell was happening?

...

I went through everything in my head listing things of. I was in the future, with Castiel as my husband, and apparently pregnant with his child. After about seven minutes of freaking out, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Baby, really is everything okay?" my heart skipped a beat at the pet name. After much debating in my head I decided to play along. I opened the door, and was not so surprised when he pulled me by the upper arm against him placing his forehead on mine.

"Well at least you don't have a fever" he said. I smiled at him for his concern for me.

"I'm fine, I am sorry if I worried you" I said. It was the same Castiel I could tell because he was always so worried about me.

"It doesn't matter just glad that both of you are okay?" he said rubbing my stomach affectionately. I felt guilty for playing along since I felt like I was deceiving him.

I was expecting almost everything now, though the thought that he would kiss me never crossed my mind. So I was pretty shocked when he leaned down and pulled me into a kiss, and I kissed him back. If anyone would ask I would say it was so he wouldn't get suspicious, but the truth was that the feel of his lips against mine felt so good that it was like a reflex. It made me think why had I never shut up and kissed Castiel before.

He pulled me closer to him by placing his arms around my waist and mine circled his neck. When we pulled apart he trailed kisses down my neck.

"You're so beautiful" he murmured.

I looked for an excuse to get out of his embrace, I really couldn't trust myself with this Castiel, because I really couldn't make an excuse to be mad at him.

"Castiel, I'm hungry" which was true. He laughed deep in is throat.

"I know me too" he said as he kissed me again.

"You know I didn't mean that" I said.

"Fine, whatever you say" he said. And I thanked God I didn't know how much I could take of this. But since there is always something to give he took my hand in his.

Once downstairs I was going to make breakfast when he stopped me, saying that he'd cook for me.

"You're perfect aren't you" I said and then stopped myself. I did not feel that way about Castiel.

"Thanks for the compliment, love" he said pecking me on the cheek and continuing with the breakfast. Were Castiel and I really this lovable in the future?.

As I expected the food was delicious. He and I sat in comfortable silence as we ate.

Though I started to feel a little uncomfortable when he put his hand on my knee and slowly started moving it up. I quickly jump up.

"I finished" I said taking the plate to the sink. I could deal with kissing, but not _that._

"I am going to take a bath, I'll be right back" I said. And hurried so he wouldn't follow me. I walked in the opposite door to bathroom which was distinctly the closet and picked out a dress. And went to the bathroom.

I was in the middle of the bath, when he knocked on the bathroom door. I quickly finished and got dressed. I came out and he was seated on the bed staring out the window.

"Why are you lying to me, Blair. I know it's not you or at least not the same" he said. How could he had found out so easily.

He walked to me gripping my upper arm, and looking straight in my eyes. And he saw everything, I couldn't keep him out of my mind since he was so strong. When he finished looking at my mind, he just stood there shocked, and I turned my head sideways in embarrassment.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in a voice so low that I had to strain to hear him.

"I didn't know what to do. So I played along" I answered.

"You know you I would've understand. I already knew I just forgot" he said

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You told me seven years ago. When you came back, it was do long ago that I forgot" he said.

"At least I have hope then" I said, and he nodded.

"If you knew, why are you still so shocked" I asked.

"I had never expected that when you came here this was what you would see. you must be really overwhelmed" he answered.

" I can say, I was not expecting this. You and I fight a lot, and you are overprotective, but I have to admit I have found a liking to you" I said hoping he would understand. He leaned down and kissed me and then stopped quickly.

"Sorry I'm used to it".

"I don't mind a hug" I said opening my arms, truth was that I didn't mind the kiss either but I wasn't going to tell him that. Still the way he hugged me felt so intimate. As he wrapped both arms around me and hugged me carefully so he wouldn't hurt my stomach.

…...

I sat reading once of my favorite novels. Castiel had gone out to help Dean and Sam who had called. I had decided not to explore the house so much, so that I wouldn't find more unexpected thing.

I clutched my head suddenly, in pain.

'Blair' I heard Castiel's voice in my head. But it was Castiel from the past, but how the hell did he make a connection. And as if to answer my question my arm stated burning on the spot were the tattoo was.

'Castiel, can you get me back?' I asked not wasting time on petty greetings.

'Yes, but it will take me a few hours. Can you hold on?' he asked

'Yeah, I'll be okay' I answered.

'Good' he said and quickly disconnected and all the pain was gone.

I went out to get some fresh air. My backyard was open, the space between houses were big. It was in the country side because of the large open spaces, greener pastures, and the abundance of trees. Just as I had always dreamed.

I went to the nearest tree and sat down. Resting my head back I closed my eyes and tool in the air. This was my dream house. I was in total peace.

But things never last suddenly I was pulled up, a hand around my neck chocking me. The faces of four demons, clouded my vision. I tried to use my powers against him and it worked making him stagger. I was going to attack, but another grabbed me from the back and put the knife against my stomach and I ceased all movement.

"You don't want to lose you precious child, Blair" he taunted at my ear. How did he know what my name was.

"What do you want?" I asked. He laughed sinisterly.

"Don't want you so much as we want your husband. But I have to admit your powers are truly unique" said another. He placed a piece of cloth aver my mouth and nose that made me lose consciousness.

I woke up later. Demons were never good hosts, I thought. The hard concrete floor had caused incredible pain in body. I could sense the baby was okay, which was good. This was my future child and I would protect him as if it was mine now.

Rage coursed through me. These demons fucked my life all the time. I could feel the magic in me begging to be released, to kill them. But I controlled it for now until I knew better what I was dealing with.

"Finally awake, you're are a heavy sleeper, Blair" I hadn't noticed the other presences in the room until the demon spoke. The were about ten in here and all we staring at me.

"Sorry I usually naturally never have taken drugs before" I answered humorlessly but the demon laughed.

"I like her she has a sense of humor" said the demon. I could tell that the way everyone looked at him, he was the leader.

"I would curse you but it would be rude of me" I said in retort.

He suddenly smiled, like his plan was going according as he wished.

"Please hold your breath, Blair. Because the show is about to get better" and in walked Castiel. Now I did curse, why did he always have to come to save me. I grabbed again with the knife this time positioned at my neck.

"Let her go" said Castiel.

"Now, now Castiel. Don't get mad, anger always has consequences" he motioned at the demon and he placed the knife closer until it was touching my skin.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You know exactly what it is and if you don't then Blair here will have to suffer" he said walking over to me and dug his nails in my skin drawing blood. And that was when I couldn't take it anymore and used my power.

I had promised myself that I would never use it since it was the cause that killed a lot of people including my parents but I had no other choice. The Demon that had grabbed burst into flames making it easy for me to get out of his hold.

"What are you doing?" asked the other.

"When you take someone captive you should know the true extent of his power. There is one thing that no one knows of me, and that is that I am a fire starter" I said and didn't spend anymore time talking and then they were all on fire. I felt a bit of remorse in doing this, because I didn't like to kill.

Castiel was at my side rapidly which was a good thing because I collapsed and he caught. I took a lot of power, but it had to be done.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine, everything is fine" I said. I was going to say something more but suddenly I felt like I was slipping away.

"I have to go. I'll see you in seven years" I said with what was left of my voice. He laughed softly.

"Goodbye, I love you" he said and I heard nothing else, as I lost feel of everything

But those words were imprinted in my mind, and almost wanted to say it as well.

…...

I woke up with a jolt, gasping. Present Castiel looking down on me smiling, he surprisingly hugged me.

"I am so happy you're back" he said and I laughed.

"Thanks".

"What happened? Where were you?" he asked.

"I was sent to the future. Though I don't know why?" I said. Castiel looked at me seriously.

"Those demons were trying to get you so they separated you soul and body, so when they got your body they would put the soul back in. Now going to the future was something that was not supposed to happen" he said.

"Wait they came here? Did they hurt you?" I asked looking him up and down to see if I found any wounds. He shook his head.

"You're really suicidal Blair. I tell you that they came for your unconscious body, but you check if I am okay" he said.

"Sorry for being worried about you. You know it goes both ways I get worried about you and you about me" I dictated him.

"Sure, sure" he said as if brushing off the subject.

"You went to the future. What did you see?" he asked the question I was hoping to avoid.

"Well it was the future, so you'll just have to wait and see" I answered.

"Can you at least tell me, what year it was?" it was a harmless enough question.

"Seven years" I said.

"Now I'll just have to wait seven years to know what happened" he said and I laughed.

"Trust me you won't remember" I said.

"Do you want to bet? I already know the outcome" I asked.

"I'll just have to trust you in this one right?" he asked and I just nodded.

…...

Castiel and I had gone back to our usual routine of fighting, working together, and annoying the hell out of each other. Though I knew I was sometimes acting different, my eyes followed him more, and sometime I caught myself staring at him. I was falling for him, sadly I was terrified to tell to him and that he would reject me.

Even though in the future we were together, I would screw the time to tell him and the future would change. And I didn't even know if he felt anything for me yet. So that was my current predicament that was going on in my mind.

"Blair are you okay?" asked Castiel bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"You have such a serious expression, it's kind of unsettling" he answered. I sighed and smiled at him.

"Better?" I asked.

"Never mind" he said. Then after a few minutes of silence he spoke again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked

"Talking about it won't really help" I said.

"Well if you need someone to talk to I'm here" he said, and I cursed why did he have to be so annoyingly sweet.

"I'll pass" I said and he shrugged leaving, but I stopped him.

"Castiel just so you know I trust you, is just I really can't talk about this. So don't think that it is that I can't confide in you. Okay?" I rushed out and then blushed at how stupid I sounded.

"Don't worry I know, but thanks anyway" he said and left.

I continued with the book I was reading, though I didn't really pay attention to what I was reading because the only thing that occupied my mind was Castiel.

I know understood what he had said when he was drunk, one thing that occupied your mind and made everything less important, that was Castiel to me.

It had been two weeks since the incident. We where currently working on a case. Apparently people where dying because of the seven sins. They had been somewhat placed around the town. Thing was that once they were taken out of person, if the person didn't die, they flew of into the next person. It was a real pain in the ass. We had four currently, the thing was they all used different materials and incantations to be put away safely.

Castiel and I were on stake out seeking them. Sadly it was kind of hard to find them because we all had pride or envy, so we couldn't really tell until the sin got really out of control that you noticed the difference. And on top of that we didn't know who was putting them in side of people, so we also had to find the Satan fanatic who had decided to infect everyone with sins.

We were currently in a cafe, Castiel had insisted that I eat something probably for the fact that I hadn't eaten since this morning. I had to admit the moment I took a bite my hunger opened considerably.

"If you were so hungry you should have said something" Castiel commented as I ate.

"Well I wasn't really hungry until you brought me here" I said, and he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Really, it doesn't seem that way?" he said.

"Shut up and let me eat in peace" I said and he did so.

As I ate I felt a sting on my back and turned around.

"What's wrong?" asked Castiel. And I just shook my head.

"Nothing just thought I felt something. But never mind let's go" I said leaving the money on the table. Once away from the prying eye I turned to Castiel.

"Come on do the thing so we could get home" he laughed and stepped closer. Suddenly I noticed the close proximity between us, and my breath hitched. I just wanted to step forward and kiss him. But before I did something as stupid as that I was at bobby's house and he was taking a step back.

"We keep scouting tomorrow right?" he asked.

"Yes. Of course" I answered, though in my head I was thinking of other things that included Castiel and me alone. I shook my head trying to get my sex crazed fantasies from my mind. He was an angel this could probably be counted as blasphemy.

…...

I woke up gasping. Dreams about Castiel still haunted my mind. Something was terribly wrong. And I tried to get visions to see what it was but every time Castiel appeared in my mind. But I couldn't tell him what it was because, if it was my unsatisfied emotions then that would really be embarrassing.

But I payed it no mind, well the less I could and went about my normal rutine of getting dressed and eating breakfast. It was going well, until Castiel decided to pass by. And it was as if my emotions went out of control.

"Good morning, Blair" he said and I nodded in return. I was about to leave the room when his voice stopped me, reminding me of the inevitable.

"We are going to stake out east, Dean and Sam are going west. Okay?" he asked and I had nothing else to do than nod.

"I'll be right back" I said and practically ran up the stairs, and into the bathroom. After a very good pep talk with myself about how I was not going to jump Castiel I went down.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah sure. Let's go" I said and he walked closer to me, he was about to teleport.

"Oh, Castiel we live on the east side so we can just go, so we don't have to teleport" I said quickly. Knowing that to teleport he would have to touch me and I couldn't trust myself around him.

"But I was going to take us to a more centralized location" he answered. Though it made complete sense I huffed.

"We will still have to search everything so we might as well start from here" I answered.

"Fine, we will do as you say" he said and I knew he was cooperating so we wouldn't have fight like we always did. And so we left. It was almost normal except for the fact that Castiel sometimes gave me these strange looks like he knew what was going on.

The day went uneventful, we found nothing. When we came back to the house Dean and Sam had cheerful grins.

"You guys found something?" I asked them.

"Yeah, we found two more" said Dean.

"Great, that leaves one. Do you know which one it is?" I asked them. Sam looked over the list and then rose his eyebrows.

"Lust, apparently" he answered. The it all seemed to click, why I wanted Castiel more than before, Someone had put lust in me. I had to tell Castiel, but how. Telling him would probably reveal what I felt for him, or at least that I lusted for him. And I couldn't tell him. But I had to suck it up and tell him because I couldn't continue with that in me. Castiel had left so I went up to my room and called for him. He showed in a minuted.

"What do you need, Blair?" He asked.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked placing the back of his hand on my forehead. And I lost control of it, when his skin touched mine, desire coursed through me. And I didn't think I kissed him. Though I never expected him to reciprocate kissing me back. He licked my lips asking for entrance and I conceded deepening the kiss.

I drew out to catch my breath in short gasps. "Castiel" I murmured before placing my hands around his neck and kissing him again. He leaned me back on the bed. laying in between my legs. When I went back for air again he trailed kisses down my neck. Then I remembered lust affected other people around you especially the one who you lust over. So lust could be making Castiel to to this.

I quickly pushed him back.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I-I have to go" I stuttered. But before I could leave he grabbed my arm.

"Blair don't go" he said.

"No that's just lust talking, you don't like me" I said and left quickly.

I ran out going to the city just to get away from him. He wouldn't follow me I knew that. So I took Dean's advice for once and went to a Bar. Taking a table, I ordered a shot of tequila so I could calm sown a bit. It was horrible he was going to hate me now.

I downed the drink in one, the liquid burning my throat. Better pain than having to face Castiel, I took another one. But I felt pretty much sober still. I was going to order another one but some guy stopped me.

"Here, why don't you have this one, sweetheart" I may have drunk something, but I wasn't stupid enough to take anything that he offered.

"No thank you, I can buy my one" I said as I placed on the table and turned to leave I was out the door when I was stopped by him grabbing my waist. Completely repulsed by him I was about to punch him, but was beaten to it by Castiel who did the same thing I thought.

"If you ever touch her again, I will kill you" said Castiel to the man and he just stood up and ran off. He took me by the upper arm and looked me over.

"Are you okay? Sorry I took so long I was asking Dean and Sam to start preparing the things to get lust out of you" he said.

I just nodded and followed him. He didn't say anything about the other thing. When we got to the house they were all set up. Dean and Sam didn't say anything and left once they explained what to do to Castiel. I could guess that Castiel had said something to them.

Castiel chanted the last of the words and lust left my body. Suddenly everything that I was worried about before, felt stupid now. I was confused.

"The seven sins tend to cause hallucinations and worries to the person they occupy" answered Castiel as if reading my mind. Oh that explained a lot.

"I am truly sorry for, um... attacking you before" I said. Looking away embarrassed.

"You were wrong" he said and that made me look up to him. To find that he was kneeling if front of me as I sat on the couch.

"About?" I asked him.

"I do like you, Blair" he said and kissed me. After I got through the shock I kissed him we broke apart I smiled at him.

"Why didn't you say anything, you idiot" I said hitting his arm.

"I wasn't sure you felt the same way" he answered.

"And here I thought you would make the initiative. I guess I can that I braver than you" I said and he laughed.

"Not by a chance, love" he said and kissed me again.

Like I had said before love is just a four letter. That maybe, holds a deeper meaning than what we understand and maybe it will be the true key to our salvation.

* * *

This is the end please review. And again hope you like it. :)


End file.
